Wendip Week Drabbels & Stories
by fereality
Summary: April 4 - 10th is Wendip week. I had planned on waiting till then to post them, but due to a family accident I'm posting them as I get them done. Prompts: Tumblr. com/post/141491201022/the-wendip-week-prompts-are-here Working on Together. Not set in my Gravity Heroes Universe, and my first time writing Future Pines.
1. Chapter 1

**Wendip Week - 1 : Naked**

 **Portland Community College**

'Man, I can't believe I let Mabel talk me into taking this art class.' Wendy thought as she walked into the art room and set down behind one of the easels, 'Just cause I needed to get a few extra credits to finally finish off my degree, she suggest a drawing class, "Should be easy for you" she said, "It'll be nothing but fun.". Yeah, right. She knows the only time I'm artistically inclined is when I'm carving.'

She goes ahead and gets her sketch pad out and the grabs her utensils. 'But she was insistent "Being able to draw out you carvings will help you in the long run". But so far all we have been drawing is fruits or vases or other still life drek.'. While still digging through her bag for her gum eraser the teacher walks in and starts talking.

"Attention class, today we start working on anatomy. We have brought in a special model for today's class. We will be working on drawing Conrad." Ms. Emerson said to the class before turning to somebody behind a partition, "Please step out and strike a pose for the class." she said speaking to the model as he stepped out.

Wendy was still digging for the eraser when she heard the girls next to her.

"Man, I'm glad I took this class. This guy is hot."

"I wonder where they got him, he's not from this school. Believe me I'd know."

"Is it against class policy to attempt to date the models."

'Finally there's that dang eraser.' she thought as she started to sit up to get a look at this guy all the girls are gawking at. As she looked up the first thing she noticed is the guy has a nice runner's build, thin but muscled. The next is she knows him, "DIPPER?"

"WENDY?", Dipper says as he breaks the pose, grabs his robe, and runs behind the partition.

'I knew I should've been suspicious when Mabel suggested I take a part time job as an art class model to earn some extra money.' Dipper thought as he got behind the wall.

She ran up and talked to him around the wall, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some extra funds for items I needed for my thesis research and Mabel told me she knew of a job that would be legal, easy to do, and help with some of my social anxiety, all for a reasonable amount of money." Dipper said as he pulled his pants up.

"Of course, Mabel." Wendy said putting 2&2 together. "This is another one of her attempts to get us together."

"Looks like we'll have to come clean or she's gonna keep coming up with schemes like this." Dipper said coming around the wall.

"That's why I love you Dip, always so practical."She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Miss Corduroy, 'Conrad', we do still have a class going on here." Ms. Emerson said with a smirk as she reminded them they had an audience.

* * *

I had planned on waiting for the 4th but yesterday My mom fell and hit her head so I decided to go ahead get the ones I have done posted to be safe. Naked & Promise are written, working on Together. I have basic ideas for Midnight, Rainy Days, & First Time. Forest is actually the one I'm have the hardest time coming up with an idea that hasn't been done to death. They will not be part of the Gravity Heroes universe and actually are my first attempts at writing Future Pines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendip Week - 2 - Promise**

It had started out as any other day during his second summer up in Gravity Falls, a quick shower, breakfast, sitting on the porch waiting for his best friend to get to the Shack for work, and then helping Soos around the Shack. Occasionally he breaks out his new Little Mystery suit and leads a tour so Soos could go spend some time with his new bride.

He has no idea why today would turn out any different, though he should have figured it would when Soos had asked him to bring in a cute attraction or two from the forest. He thought he would just make a deal with Geoff to capture something for him or maybe just bring in a gnome as part time employee. Definitely didn't want a repeat of last years Gremgoblin episode from last year.

"Where you heading Dipper?" he heard the voice that still made his knees weak ask.

"Out running an errand for Soos. He wants something cute and safe for a new display. Getting ready to hit the woods." He said as he turned to Wendy. She was still the coolest, most beautiful girl he knew.

"No Mabel on this jaunt?" Wendy asked her boy, already knowing the answer.

"Nah, she's out having a girl's day with Grenda, Candy, & Pacifica. Something about a spa and massage package." Dipper said, not able to comprehend the appeal of intentionally getting oneself sweaty, being dipped in mud, and being groped by a stranger.

"Want some help? Melody just took over the desk so all I'd be doing is sweeping." She asked

"Of course I'd like some help. Better make sure it's cool with Soos though.", Dipper responded, glad that she had offered. He is always happy to get a chance to hang out with his 16 year old crush.

Wendy walked up to the door and upon opening it yelled, "Soos, I'm gonna go with Dipper."

She returned to him and with a smirk said, "Done, let's go."

They headed out through the woods. And after a little while it seemed they were gonna strike out. Dipper finally pulled out the binder that help the photocopies Grunkle Stan had made of Journal 3. He motioned for them to sit down while he was flipping through the pages.

"Have you even realized where we are?" Wendy asked as she watched him with his head stuck in the 3 ring binder.

"Hmm," was all he said at first till he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and after staring at her a little to long he looked around and realized they were sitting on the same log were he had fully confessed last year and also where she had attempted to let him down gently. "We're at the log by the bunker." His heart sunk a little by the realization.

"Don't look so down. Yeah, there are some tough memories associated with this spot. But it doesn't have to always be this way. I know I said last year that I was too old for you, but that was then. Who knows what the future will hold for us, man. Let's make a promise, Every year during the second weekend of July we'll come here to make good memories and work on relieving the awkwardness we both associate with this place." she holds out her hand.

"I promise," Dipper says as he grabs her hand, she then pulls him into a hug.

 **Saturday July 12th, 2014**

"Alright Dip, I'll go out with you. You finally deserve it." the 17 year old Wendy says.

 **Saturday July 14th, 2018**

"Wendy Corduroy, will you make me the happiest man in Gravity Falls and marry me?" Dipper asked his girlfriend of the last four years while down on one knee at their spot.

"Yes." Wendy replied as he slid the ruby ring on her finger, what they didn't know is that Mabel is behind the same bush she had hid behind 6 years ago doing a fist pump.

 **Saturday July 11th, 2020**

"Do you Wendy Berble Corduroy, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part." Soos says as he officiates the wedding of two of his best friends.

"I do." Wendy replies

Soos turns to Dipper and intones, "And do you Marlon Adam Pines, swear to do everything I just said to Wendy?"

"I do." Dipper said as looked deep into Wendy's eyes.

"Well by the power vested in me by the State of Oregon, I now pronounce you Husband & Wife. You may kiss the bride, dawg!" Soos said with a tear in his eye.

And Dipper hadn't even needed to be told.

I had planned on waiting for the 4th but yesterday My mom fell and hit her head so I decided to go ahead get the ones I have done posted to be safe. Naked & Promise are written, working on Together. I have basic ideas for Midnight, Rainy Days, & First Time. Forest is actually the one I'm have the hardest time coming up with an idea that hasn't been done to death. They will not be part of the Gravity Heroes universe and actually are my first attempts at writing Future Pines. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Wendip Week - 3 - Together**

 **Piedmont, California May 27, 2016**

 **Dipper's room**

"And then she nearly side swiped the Driver's Ed instructor's car as she was pulling back into the school's parking lot." Dipper chuckled as he's is video chatting with Wendy

"Man I wish I could've seen it." Wendy smiled, then her face shifted, "She's gotta be bummed out though. This'll be two summer's in a row that she 'can't drive' while she's up here."

"She'll still talk Stan into letting her drive. And Durland and Blubbs will still believe any fake ID she makes. Though this year I'm not breaking her out of jail." Dipper said with a smirk. "So what ordinary weirdness am I gonna be in for once we get up there?"

"Well Tambry and Robbie nearly eloped last weekend." Wendy said "His dad caught him climbing out of his window."

"So what he's 20 and she's 19 right?" Dipper asked a little confused.

"Yeah, but both sets of parents have been putting money together to host a big wedding and they don't want that. Heck, I think they were gonna try to hit a Vegas wedding chapel or something." Wendy said scrunching her face like she really didn't relish the idea of either type of wedding.

"Yeah, personally when I get married I want to just have it be only the closest of friends and family. No big church and definitely no cheap Vegas chapel, out in the open air. Preferably somewhere that already has a special meaning." Dipper said somewhat staring into space and mainly staring into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"Ok, man. You need to stop doing that." Wendy said.

"Huh." Dipper said a little confused

"You need to stop reading my mind. Doofus." Wendy said with a smile on her face. "That sound's like my dream wedding to a T. Only thing I'd add is to possibly have a friend officiate."

"Yeah that would be nice." he said still staring at her beautiful green eyes.

They sat and just looked at each other for awhile. They seemed to be having a whole conversation without saying a word. It was times like this they realized even when they were hundreds of miles apart the were still together in their hearts.

* * *

I had planned on waiting for the 4th but Easter morning my mom fell and hit her head so I decided to go ahead get the ones I have done posted to be safe. Naked, Promise, Together, & Midnight are written, working on. I have basic ideas for Rainy Days, First Time, & Forest. They will not be part of the Gravity Heroes universe and actually are my first attempts at writing Future Pines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wendip Week - 4 - Midnight**

 **Gravity Falls Saturday June 17th, 2017 11:43 PM**

 **Near the Falls**

'They have been chasing us for nearly 5 hours, if I hadn't twisted my ankle we would've been back to the safety of the shack. I shouldn't have brought Wendy along on this expedition but I wanted her to see the Lunar Lilies, they only bloom once a decade and according to Grunkle Ford tonight was to be the night. But instead we've ran into a family of Coin-Sìth, Scottish hellhounds.' Dipper was thinking as he limped while being supported by Wendy

"Alright Dipper. I don't know what they're feeding you at that California University you taking classes at, but you need to stop eating it. Whatever happened to my lil boy." She teased him trying to keep his mind off of his ankle.

"I went and had another growth spurt, You just don't like that you have to look up to me n-ooww!" Dipper said as he attempted to put pressure on his ankle while he wasn't thinking. He almost fell down right then even with her holding him up. "I don't know if I can go on. I'm just holding you back, it's like you said I'm not the little kid who you used to be able to throw over you shoulder and carry off if there ever was trouble we couldn't handle. Now I want you to get going. They've barked twice, if we're not somewhere safe by their third bark our fates are sealed. I don't want you to die because of me, so pleas" and he was stopped suddenly by a slap from his beautiful girl friend.

"Ok listen here, Dipper. I've told you one more than one occasion what I'd do if I ever lost our friendship, what do you think I'd do if I knew I lost you because I left you out here. Now we're gonna take a moment here and then I'm gonna make you a splint. If I'm gonna die tonight it's gonna be with you." Wendy said as she looked at him and then pulled him into a kiss. "Now while I get the wood and something to tie it off with I want you to lightly loosen, but do not untie you shoe. I'll just need to be able to put the branches that I get in to help support you're ankle. You stay here and get your taser pistol out to be ready, ok."

After a few minutes she was back and quick to work on his ankle. Once she felt it was good enough she helped him to his feet. They both stood with their back to the tree he was leaning against when she finally spoke up again, "They're still out there I can feel them watching us, what are they waiting for?"

"I don't know," Dipper answered, "but thank you for setting me straight and staying with me. I love you."

"Hey, I can't leave my man behind. I love you, too." Wendy said as she reached over with her free hand to squeeze his. "You know I've been thinking about what you said earlier. You said we had to be 'somewhere safe' to be free, well I've always felt to safest when I'm with you. You treat me with more respect than I've ever seen anybody do before outside of one of those Greeting Card romance movies. You may be taller than me now but you'll always be my lil dork."

"And you'll always be my lumberjack princess." at that his alarm on his phone went off. "And there goes my chance to show you the Lunar Lilies for another decade. Another romantic gesture shot down by these woods. Wait did you hear that?"

The third bark they had been waiting on had finally happened, but much farther than the first one they had heard. Apparently they had found a safe place, with each other.

"Alright let's get going, we still have a ways to go and even with the splint it's gonna be rough on you." Wendy said as she took the arm from his injured side and placed it over her shoulders. "And Dip. The next time you want to do something romantic at midnight, let's just go up to the roof and look at the stars.

* * *

I had planned on waiting for the 4th but Easter morning my mom fell and hit her head so I decided to go ahead get the ones I have done posted to be safe. Naked, Promise, Together, & Midnight are written, working on. I have basic ideas for Rainy Days, First Time, & Forest. They will not be part of the Gravity Heroes universe and actually are my first attempts at writing Future Pines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wendip Week - 5 - Rainy Days**

 **Outside of Greasy's Diner Sunday August 10th, 2014 7:30 PM**

Wendy was really worried, she had been searching for Dipper for an hour now. Around noon he went out to check of stuff at the Bunker and had promised to be back before she got off work. He never showed. As soon as Soos let her, she grabbed her flannel shirt and ran out the door looking for him. The Bunker was the first place she hit and after all their trips here the last few years to keep an eye on the Shapeshifter, she was an old hack at traversing the various traps. He was no where to be found. Next she hit up the Gnomes. They hadn't seen him.

She tried calling him, but it went straight to his voice mail. The sky was getting darker and not only due to it the sun slowly setting. So she had finally headed in town to see if he had went ahead to Greasy's. The downpour start just as she was opening the door to the diner.

Seeing Lazy Susan, Wendy waved her hand and prepared to ask the waitress if she had seen Dipper. It was then she caught Susan take a furtive glance at the last booth. Wendy marched straight to the booth and saw Dipper sitting with his back to her and with her hat still on and across from him was that rich blond tart, Pacifica. She grabbed his drink and tossed it in his face before he could react. Turning to Pacifica she said, "You can have him." and she ran back out into the rain.

'How could he do this to her, he was supposed to be different. He was her little hero, her boy, her one.' Wendy was thinking as she ran in the rain to get as far away from Dipper Pines as she could. But she had barely made it half a block before he caught up to her.

"Wendy, wait up. It's not what you think. Please hear me out." Dipper was asking as he tried to match her stride. "As I was coming back to the Shack Mabel keel hauled me, she said she needed my emotional support for something she was gonna do and it wouldn't take long."

"Sure, and that's why you were sharing a booth with Miss Mudflapp. You were supposed to be different Dipper, you were supposed to be better, you were supposed to be mine. You had loved me for so long, I guess when you got me, it wasn't what you wanted," she yelled as tried to push herself away from him. She was glad it was raining as it covered her tears and she didn't like anyone to see her like that, especially him.

He gently held on to her, "Please listen to me, I wasn't there for her. She's the reason Mabel wanted my support. They've been becoming better friends and, well, Mabel wanted me there when she asked Paz to go on a date with her."

"Wait, what?" Wendy said surpirsed. "What did Blondie say?"

"I don't know and right now I'm more worried about what you're saying." Dipper said as he tried to hug her lightly. "I am yours and only yours. I love you Wendy. You're exactly what I wanted and I already knew it."

"I love you to, Dip." Wendy said hugging him back.

Dipper finally moved away from the hug and pulled a little sheet of drenched paper out of his pocket. "You know, I had something written for if you had turned me down this year. I was gonna give it to you when the summer was over this year so you'd have something think about during the school year, but since you said yes I added another verse. It's a little wet so I guess I'll just have to sing it for you."

"What?" Wendy said remembering him singing Babba that first summer and not wanting to break into laughter as he's trying to be so serious, " You don't have to..."

Dipper took a breathe and started

 _I saw her again today_

 _And my heart went pitter patter_

 _But alas we're only friends_

 _So these feelings don't matter_

 _U_ _ncontrollable_

 _Undefinable_

 _Unrequited_

Well his voice has definitely matured with the rest of him.

 _Here she comes my way_

 _With her smile so sweet_

 _Her eyes shone my favorite hue_

 _And her personality can't be beat_

 _Unfathomable_

 _Unquestionable_

 _Unrequited_

He gently grabbed her chin and kissed the tip of her nose causing her to smile.

 _And lo many are the times_

 _With our friends we gather_

 _It's only because she's there_

 _That is all that really matters_

 _Unrepentant_

 _Unbelievable_

 _Unrequited_

He pulled her under an awning to get her out of the rain as he continued to sing.

 _These feelings I hold_

 _I've known from their start_

 _That should she say no_

 _I couldn't stand a broken heart_

 _Undeniable_

 _Unending_

 _Unrequited_

He stood just outside the yawning's cover and continued.

 _I said what the hell_

 _and I took my stand_

 _I said my piece_

 _and she took my hand_

 _Unplanned_

 _I said my piece_

 _and she took my hand_

As he finished he reached his hand out, when she took it he pulled her back into the rain and dipped her into a kiss.

They stood there laughing for a bit before she asked, "Quick question though. Why didn't you answer you're phone when I called?"

He pulled his phone out and looked at it, "Hmm, it looks like I may have fried it when I used the Magna Gun earlier."

"There you two are. I'm so sorry I kidnapped Dipper," Mabel said as she and Pacifica approached hand in hand, "You ok?"

"We're good, it was all a misunderstanding, you?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Mabel said with a smile, "though I do want to get out of this rain."

* * *

The lyrics above started out as a poem I wrote a few years over a crush, called Unrequited. I modified the poem by adding the choruses and the last verse to make it more of a song.


End file.
